


A Helping Hand

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: When Hongjoong is overworked, Mingi's the one expected to get him to relax.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For those uncomfortable with dubious consent, heed the warning all the same. For those looking for pure non-con, this story's actually quite cute.

Among many things, Mingi lacked a fear of consequences. That was the ultimate factor into the de jure delegation of this unnamed role. That, and he'd gotten really good at avoiding an elbow to the face or a knee to the balls. That simply came from trial and error.

Sometimes it was after an explosion, Hongjoong wound tight and provoked enough to the point where he raised his voice beyond what was considered acceptable for an argument. Sometimes it was after enough accumulated slights to signal to the others that it was time, whether his patience was merely short with them or whether he repeatedly delivered unwelcome, rude comments. Sometimes it was the avoidance, where Hongjoong would only be seen leaving in the morning and coming home to sleep at night, and even then, sometimes he'd end up sleeping in the studio all-together.

There was no use examining it. It simply was, with only two of the cures known to them. One cure was a vacation, but with album preparations underway that was outright impossible. The other, however, was where Mingi came in. 

This was one of those instances where they'd gone nearly thirty hours since the last Hongjoong spotting. When Mingi arrived at the studio, Hongjoong greeted him flatly, his skin pallid and eyes sunken, mouth pulled back into a tight line, clearly wary.

"Did you sleep?"

"About two hours." Hongjoong stopped for a moment, thinking, then nodded definitively. "Yeah, at some point yesterday. About two hours."

"And have you eaten?"

"I know I ate."

What Mingi understood that to mean was that Hongjoong couldn't remember when or what he'd last eaten. "You haven't been at the dorm for a while."

Immediately, Hongjoong prickled, that wary look now narrowed and suspicious. "I'm busy, Mingi."

"I know, hyung. This won't be long."

Mingi's aunt had a cat that despised him, yet hard-headed and determined, his childhood goal was to pet the cat. He had earned many scars from scratches and bite marks, the cat using everything in its repertoire to avoid being pet. Young Mingi, however, held an optimistic certainty that the cat would come around to him eventually. In many ways, Hongjoong was a lot like that cat.

Hongjoong first rolled his chair away when Mingi approached, then dug his nails hard into the forearm of the hand that came down to his shoulder. Sometimes that would slow Mingi down, but Hongjoong was too dull witted by a tremendous lack of sleep, too sluggish to have any real fight in him. It barely hurt, Hongjoong yet unable to summon the adrenaline to have any meaningful effect. Mingi swept his other arm easily beneath his leader's knees and carried him over to the couch, even with Hongjoong's jerking and flailing about.

"Mingi!" Fists pounded against his shoulders, often warnings before they'd start going for his face, which meant Mingi had to quickly dump Hongjoong on the studio couch, sit down on his legs to keep them from rendering Mingi infertile and pin both arms before they'd try to blind him.

"Mingi, let go of me right now!"

"Sorry hyung, you know I can't do that."

Pinning both of Hongjoong's wrists with one hand was the greatest danger, but he had no choice. He lifted his lower body off a bit, anchoring his calves around either of Hongjoong's to keep the legs in place, but the moment his free hand tucked into the waistband of the sweats was when Hongjoong really came to life, thrashing to the point where Mingi was almost knocked off balance.

Mingi was experienced, however. All he had to do was wait. Almost a full minute, in fact, until Hongjoong was panting and slowed by fatigue, where his thrashing had regressed to a pathetic, but cute, wiggling of the hips. Then Mingi was able to pull down the sweats and boxers in one go, using Hongjoong's moment of exhaustion to turn, loosen his hold on Hongjoong's legs and pull the clothing off entirely before clamping Hongjoong's legs down with his own again.

Whether through classical conditioning or the spike in adrenaline, Hongjoong was noticeably hard. "Stop staring at it." There was a hitch to Hongjoong's breath when he was embarrassed. Mingi looked up, relieved to see some color on the other's face again.

"It's cute, hyung." That seemed to spur another thrashing fit, albeit shorter, weakened to the point where Mingi could instead preoccupy himself with searching for which pants pocket he put the lube in.

One handed, he flicked the cap open, squeezed the lube directly as a stripe down Hongjoong's cock, who shrunk back a bit from the cold of it. Mingi took him in hand, gave a few long jerks just to spread it until he started giving Hongjoong a more thoughtful handjob.

Hongjoong was sensitive to it. There was a small arch of his back so his hips fucked up into the hand a bit, followed by a weak plea of, "Mingi, I have so much work to do."

"I know, hyung.” Gently, he rubbed up and down the underside with his thumb. When Hongjoong whimpered out, he swiped back and forth along the head.

The following step always went one of two ways. If it went badly, Hongjoong would manage to wrench out, land a solid kick to Mingi’s balls, pull up his pants and escape. Hongjoong lacked any of his usual sharpness, though, so Mingi was feeling pretty confident that it would go well. He relaxed his grip on Hongjoong and, in the blink of an eye, flipped him onto his stomach. Just as he'd predicted, Hongjoong's reaction was too slow to twist out of it in time before Mingi had him pinned down again.

To say Mingi only did this out of a sense of duty was a boldfaced lie. Sure, he cared about his members. Sure, he cared about Hongjoong’s well-being. Above all, though, he loved Hongjoong’s ass. Faced with it, he lightly smacked it just to watch the fat of it jiggle. He pulled at one of the cheeks and squeezed, peered at the hole and pressed his thumb lightly into it, just to hear Hongjoong whimper out again.

Indulging wasn’t enough to dull the dread of doing everything one-handed, though. He took the lube yet again, this time holding it in such a way to try and squeeze it with his palm to lube his own fingers. It was messy, lube dripping down on Hongjoong's lower back and his leader lurched in a way that arched his back, making his ass look all the more appealing.

Lube pooled into his palm while some managed to make it to the tips of his fingers. He already wasted a lot, so at that point he rubbed it off on the inner thigh, close to his ass, and just used that to coat his fingers more evenly.

Even just one finger was too much, at least with Hongjoong actively pushing him out. He was fighting again, though it was even more difficult for him to break out of the hold when he was on his stomach. Normally, Mingi would be happy to take the time, going between jerking Hongjoong off and fingering him until he was receptive. He wanted to try something new, however, and where was the thrill in life without risk?

It certainly wasn’t going to be easy. The only feasible way was to pull Hongjoong's arms back to be able to effectively keep them together while he slid himself down on Hongjoong's legs. There had to be a happy medium. Any further, he'd either pull back too hard on Hongjoong’s shoulders or give the other enough leverage to twist out of his grasp, not far enough and what he had in mind was impossible. He had to hunch, and his back and neck would scream at him for it later with the angles he twisted his body into, but he managed to lower himself enough, the free hand used to spread Hongjoong's ass to get a close look at the tight little hole.

Feeling particularly affectionate, Mingi kissed one of the cheeks and Hongjoong lurched up again, this time craning his neck to see what was going on. Mingi smiled at him when their gazes met, a more showy kiss in response to the furrowing of Hongjoong’s brow.

Then, without further ado, he stuck his tongue out and poked it against Hongjoong's hole. Hongjoong shivered, then came a small, feeble twist. "Mingi," he groaned out, but Mingi knew he'd just made an outstanding victory by the needy tone of his leader's voice alone. "Mingi," he whined again after a slow circling of the tongue.

If Mingi had known it was that easy, he would've implemented this a long time ago. Hongjoong wasn't just whining out his name, his back arched further, lifting his ass. His arms had finally slumped, a show of his passivity. Tentatively, Mingi's grip on Hongjoong's arms loosened and when he realized Hongjoong would comply, he released them altogether.

Hongjoong tasted mostly of lube, but also of sweat. While Mingi wouldn't go wild for either of those tastes, the twitching of the hole on his tongue got to him. Mingi was already hard, but now he was aching. For Hongjoong, though, he'd be patient. He buried his newly freed hand underneath his leader's body, locating his cock and stroking him. Like that, Hongjoong opened up nicely for him, and Mingi dared further by pushing his tongue inside.

"My God, Mingi." Now Hongjoong's ass was nearly rocking on his face, his cock felt so hot in his hand.

Mingi lifted his head. "Are you going to be good for me, hyung?"

"Yes," Hongjoong breathed, ass jutting out further now that it missed the attention.

"Then I'll be good for you." Now with Hongjoong's compliance, he was able to move into a position that was much more ideal, much more comfortable, where he could finally relax his neck and body and just focus on eating Hongjoong out, an arm beneath Hongjoong to raise him up a little to make jerking him off while doing so easier.

When he pulled back, he left a quick parting kiss on Hongjoong’s inner thigh. Letting go of him was a little regrettable, netting him another small whine that tugged on his heartstrings, but he'd never take using both of his hands for granted, actually able to apply the lube properly to his fingers. This time when pushed in, the finger slid in easily, Hongjoong backing up to get it in further. Good. Like this, Mingi resumed the handjob, admittedly more preoccupied with working the second finger inside Hongjoong.

"Mingi," Hongjoong was never good at asking what he wanted outright, but Mingi had become proficient in decoding it in the right context.

"Not yet, hyung."

Another little whimper, both in protest and acknowledgment. Another wiggle of the ass, probably meant to tempt him, but Mingi wasn't entirely sure. Hongjoong was easy after that, though. A third finger, while tight, slid in with little resistance, and with Hongjoong's back remaining arched and ass pert, that meant little to no pain.

Good enough for Mingi, who got up on his knees to quickly bring down his own shorts, where he caught Hongjoong staring at him out of his periphery with lidded eyes, staring openly at his cock.

He raised Hongjoong up by the waist, and his leader took the hint, shifting to his knees and backing himself up, ass lining up flush with Mingi's cock.

"Just one more second, hyung." Mingi had to push Hongjoong forward a bit, just to give himself enough space to lube up, though it was tempting to just plunge in. He lubed liberally, just another quick push of the remainder into Hongjoong's hole before he lined his head up and pushed in, Hongjoong tight around him, but he felt the other open up for him. Still so tight, though, so hot. Hongjoong pressed back against him, taking Mingi in deeper.

At the hilt, he just let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment, warmed, enveloped and seated deep. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Any pain?"

“Almost none.”

Mingi looked at the hole closely. Some redness. He pulled out halfway slowly to double check. When he saw everything looked clean, he made his first series of slow thrusts. From that alone, Hongjoong was awfully vocal, awfully involved in thrusting back to meet Mingi's hips in time with the thrusts.

He couldn’t keep up with who was matching whose speed. If he went harder, went faster and Hongjoong kept up, or if Hongjoong urged him along by pushing back against him, gyrating on him.

When Hongjoong breathed, he moaned. It sounded wrecked and troubled. Mingi took him in hand and jerked him off again. From the back of his throat, another whine of his name and Hongjoong spasmed around him for a few sure seconds before he started cumming into Mingi’s hand.

In part, it was the lingering spasms, Hongjoong clenching around him in bursts. In part, it was the groans in every third or so breath from Mingi continuing to brush his thumb over the head of Hongjoong's spent cock. Mingi was close, though. He had been, and that put him over, a frantic last few thrusts trying to take in as much sensation as possible before he sank deep and came, letting out a series of grunts on his own.

Hongjoong laid out completely on his front, no longer caring that he was naked from the waist down, not even caring that Mingi's cum was dripping out of him. He was sweaty, but both of them were. When Mingi pulled out, he stroked Hongjoong's hair and noticed the eyes kept falling shut.

"You tired, hyung?"

"Mm-hmm." Hongjoong nodded slowly, eyes opening and closing in sleepy blinks. When Mingi sat back against the couch properly, Hongjoong stretched his legs over his lap. "I think I'll go back to the dorm for a bit, but I need a bath before I go to sleep." Sweet and pliant, he craned his head toward Mingi's hand, pressed his mouth to the inside of the wrist, though not quite a kiss. Instead, he mumbled, "Take a bath with me?"

"Of course, hyung."

Persistence had warmed his aunt's cat to him eventually. Maybe that was what made Mingi the best man for this job. Empowered by his victory, he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Hongjoong's cheek. He still had a way to go, it seemed, as Hongjoong weakly swatted his face away. Though after a chuckle, Mingi tried again. On the second try, Hongjoong turned his head to let Mingi kiss him on the mouth instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever experienced greater joy in all my years writing fic than writing mingi eating hongjoong's ass.


End file.
